Making the Monster
by Nomannic
Summary: Akito had never had a father or a true mother. People always thought that was the only reason he was so corrupted, but that wasn’t all. No, not all. For Akito did not only despise Tohru for the obvious reasons, but for another. Akito/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Akito had never had a father or a true mother. People always thought that was the only reason he was so corrupted, but that wasn't all.

No, things are never as they appear.

For Akito did not only despise Tohru for the obvious reasons, but for another.

Because, when I was fifteen years old, I broke his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Akito had been born two hours apart. He was born one hour before me, and had I been born before him… I would have been God.

Just for that reason, I owe him everything, for if I had been God… I would not have survived as long as he had, for power corrupts all, in more ways than just one.

We grew up together as well, he had been a happy child. A peaceful, kind, gentle child. A child just like all the others, just confused.

I remember perfectly how I had met him when I was seven. I was finally able to go to school, finally healthy both physically and mentally. I had walked onto school grounds, and almost immediately, a boy with silver hair had bowed in front of me.

I stared at him for a bit, then asked him something which was bothering me. "Are you my minion?" He looked up at me with wide, surprised eyes, and laughed.

"No, you're my servant," he said, straightening up. I looked at him in confusion.

"But I serve only one," I explained. "Because I belong to that person," I had told him. It was the truth. He quirked a brow, and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Well, now you're mine."

"No, I'm not," I told him. "I serve only one." I don't know what happened, but he got an angry look in his eyes, and he grabbed a fistful of my hair, and yanked hard.

"You serve me!" he yelled. I screamed in pain, falling to the ground, following his hand. He just yanked up, and since he was so obviously taller and older than me, he held me on my tiptoes by my hair.

Suddenly, as I was crying in pain, he dropped me, and backed away.

"Gomen nasai, Akito-samma, sumimasen, sumimasen!" The boy cried.

"Go away, Aya-chan," a soft voice said. I looked up through hazy, wet eyes, sniffling as I wiped my face on my arm, to see a mass of black standing in front of me. I blinked away the remaining tears and saw a boy my age with a mass of black hair, and bright purple eyes. He crouched in front of me.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. I smiled sadly, wiping my tears again, and sniffling.

"Yeah," I murmured. "My head just hurts." He patted my head, then, and kissed it. I made a face.

"All better," he said sweetly. I grinned and bowed.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem. I'm Akito Sohma. Which class are you in?"

"Second grade," I said, coughing slightly. He looked at me funny.

"Are you sick?" He asked. I nodded.

"Momma says I am." He nodded.

"So am I." I looked at him funny.

"Sick? Or in second grade?"

"Both." He replied. I smiled.

"Then do you want to be friends?" I asked.

"I don't know. Will you listen to me?" I nodded.

"Will you protect me?" He nodded.

"Deal, then." I held out my pinky.

"Till death do us part," he said, locking his pinky with mine. I smiled, and we walked to class as I told him about the kitty I had at home.

We were fast friends. It's hard to believe he used to be like that.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, my cat had run away, and I came to school the next day sobbing.

"Are you allright?" Akito asked in obvious fear when he saw me. I shook my head, clutching onto him, crying harder.

"A-aoi… sh-she's… g-g-gone…" I had wailed into his shoulder. His eyes widened, and he pulled me to a place where we could sit without getting dirty. He held me in his lap, wincing slightly, as I held onto him.

"Your kitty?" He asked, voice sad. I stopped crying, still holding onto him, and nodded, coughing in my elbow viciously. He was used to my coughing fits by now, and waited for them to calm.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice soothing and low as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"M-Momma g-g-got m-mad at me and-d l-left-t th-the d-door op-pen…" I whimpered. His eyes narrowed.

"That's mean. Why was she mad at you?" He looked angry.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Why?" I repeated back. He nodded. "I don't get it."

"Well, what did you do to make her mad?"

"I don't know. I think it was a long time ago." I said, looking up at him in confusion still. His face contorted into angry features.

"That's mean!" he raged. "That's bad!" His hands tightened around me, but I patted Akito on the head.

"It's all right," I told him. He shook his head, petting my short brown hair.

"No, no it's not." He told me. "You know, I have a kitty," he said thoughtfully. "But it's different."

"What's your kitty named?" I asked softly, eager for a better topic. I had never seen him so mad.

"Kyo," he said. "He's orange, with big eyes. He's mean, too. He doesn't listen too me." I nodded.

"Is he pretty?"

"I don't know. That's for girls. He doesn't like leeches."

"Ew. Leeches are yucky."

"Mhm." We grinned at each other.

"Wanna go look for Aoi?" He asked. I nodded. "C'mon then," he said, helping me up, and we ran off in search of the lost cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Nine months later, it was my eighth birthday. I walked to school, skipping, and grinning. I walked up to Akito, and we both turned with wide smiles.

"Akito, guess what!" I exclaimed.

"Can I go first?" He said. I nodded. Of course. I had promised to listen to him.

"It's my birthday!" He exclaimed with a wide smile. I smiled just as widely.

"Me too!" He grinned, hugging me. When he pulled back, his smile fell.

"My family's holding a big party… I can't come too yours…" he said sadly. I looked up at him in confusion.

"A party?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Don't you have birthday parties?"

"Momma has parties, but she locks me in my room for them." He narrowed his eyes.

"Then you'll just have too come to my party! We'll celebrate together! And you don't have to get me a present!"

"I'd have to ask Momma." He shook his head.

"What's your family name?"

"Sohma," I said. He grinned.

"I'll send a car." I grinned back.

Later that night, after I had gotten dressed in a nice kimono, my mom came into my room, and rushed me out to the car. She gave me the usual countless lectures she could fit in, before slamming my door. Akito was in the seat beside me. He grinned.

"You're pretty," he said. I nodded.

"You two. Our kimonos match."

That night was amazing. Akito gave me one of his kimonos for my birthday, and in return, I told him I'd grow my hair out long because he said he'd like it like that.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the year was just a regular year, and our next birthday was the same. That night, as we sat in his room, him deciding which kimono to give me, I asked him what he wanted.

"Wha'?"

"I asked what you wanted for your present," I repeated.

"Hmmm… I don't want anything." He replied. "I just want to give you a present, 'cause you need more dresses, 'cause girls are supposed to wear dresses." I rolled my eyes. Over the year, I had grown a hate for kimonos, but he grew to love them, and putting me in them even more. I let him, because he was my best and only friend, and because he protected me from the school bullies.

"You must want something," I said. He shrugged. "C'mon, think about it!" He paused, staring at a silver butterfly kimono.

"There is one thing," he murmured.

"What?"

"Promise you'll never leave me?" I smiled sadly.

"I promise… but…" He turned to me, rage and pain in his eyes.

"But what?!" He snapped. Lately, he had been getting sicker, like I was, and his temper had been getting worse.

"But I've all ready promised that to someone else too." Akito narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who?!!" He raged, throwing the kimono down on the floor. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"My husband." I said simply.

"Then marry me!" He cried, anger strong in his voice. He came closer. I looked away from him sadly.

"I can't. I'm promised." That stopped him short.

"Too who?" he asked, voice low with pain.

"I serve only one," I said softly.

"Who is he?!" Akito demanded, grabbing my face with his hand. I winced.

"I don't know," I said softly. Akito's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave me," he growled out, still holding my face. I held up my pinky in response, holding back a cough. He let go, and hooked his pinky with mine.

"Till death do us part," he said, kissing me on the forehead like he usually did. "Now, do you like this one?" He asked, holding up the silver one.

I smiled sadly and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, summer came, and I expected as normal that Mother would pretend I didn't exist, but this year… this summer, was different.

I couldn't see Akito the entire summer, and I knew that would anger him. Mother treated me like a doll, dressing me up, putting makeup on me, making me look like a super model in her magazines. It worried me, and it hurt. She barely fed me, even less than what she used too. It made me skinny, but she still kept calling me "fat".

It finally made sense before the first day of school, she woke me up early, and fancied me up. "There. Maybe you won't be such a shame next time you see Akito."

I looked up at Mother, confused.

"You know Akito?"

She slapped me, hard enough too hurt, not enough too leave a mark. Miraculously the makeup didn't smear.

"Speak when you are spoken too," she snarled before shoving me into the car that would take me too school.

When I arrived at school, Ayame Sohma walked up to me. Scared, I searched for Akito.

"Hello, gorgeous. Are you knew?" He flirted.

I looked at him in confusion. "No. My first day of school in Second Grade you nearly pulled my hair out." He furrowed his brow, then recognition came.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry about that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You wanna hang out with the other eighth graders?"

"But I'm only in Fifth grade."

"So? Older kids are cooler."

I smiled brightly. Friends. I like friends. I followed him over to the other two. Shigure and Hatori Sohma. The Mabudachi trio. Last year they had filled the girls bathroom with packing peanuts.

Shigure whistled.

"Who is this?"

"Akito's pet. Remember?" Recognition dawned on the other twos faces. Shigure smiled pervertedly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stiffened, uncomfortable, but scared to say no.

"You got prettier since last year." Suddenly, he was kissing my neck. I shivered, nearly crying. I didn't know what to do. My brain shut down.

And then he stopped, backing away. Akito stood, angry, staring at us. "Get over here. Now." He ordered. I nodded, lower lip trembling. I clutched onto his arm as he yelled at the others. I wrapped my hand in his.

"Stop it, Akito."

"No!" He said, whirling on me. "You're _mine_! All mine! They'd just use you!" I whimpered, taking a step back. He reminded me of my mother. I felt like crying again.

Shigure stepped forward, to my defense. "Akito, she's just trying to help."

"Shut up!!" Akito screamed, face screwing up as he coughed viciously, without turning around. "This is your fault! You can't have her!!"

Something clicked in my head. "I'm not your property," I whispered. Akito's face fell.

"What?" He growled out. The Mabudachi trio had stepped back, afraid to face their God's wrath.

"I serve only one," I repeated, more firmly. "I am not your _property_." I spit out the word. It tasted bitter, it tasted like my mother. And I was getting angry.

"You promised," He hissed, taking a threatening stepped forward.

I nodded. I remembered. "I said I would never leave you, Akito. I'm still here, aren't I?" I said softly, but harshly.

"It's the same thing!" He raged again. Before I could react, he had drawn his hand back, and openly backhanded me. I fell back onto the grass, tears streaming down my cheeks. My cheek was numb all ready. It would be bruised later. I was having trouble breathing.

Akito looked scared of himself. "I didn't mean it," He whispered dumbly. I glared through tear-filled eyes at him.

"I hate you."

"Please, I didn't mean it. I love you."

My eyes widened, then narrowed. "I HATE YOU!!" I screamed at him with all my force. I stumbled onto my feet, turned, and ran, coughing up blood.

The next day I was transferred to a different school.


End file.
